Special curry
by valentina2
Summary: WHAT???? Switch body??? Yuki and Shuichi??? What is going on now???
1. part 1

Gravitation isn't mine.  
  
Hehe, Have you ever read Revolution Girl Utena? I have this ideal from that manga. Enjoy.  
  
Special curry  
  
That was a peaceful afternoon, the blue sky was changing to the color of the sun. On the busy street of Tokyo, the vocalist of Bad Luck was running toward his Yuki's place, his home. Today, he had been early compare to the other day of that week. Yuki will be surprise to see him, indeed the singer knew that his lover wouldn't be back before supper that nigh, he was having a meeting with his editor right now but he didn't care about it today. He had planed a surprise dinner for his golden eyes lover, after all the hard work he had done to force his best friend to teach him how to cook. Today would be a special day, he would surprised Yuki by his cooking skill. A perfect curry dish for dinner, that sounded nice. That ideal made the genki singer even genki-er.  
  
Couldn't wait for the light to turn green, the vocalist had decided to take the cross bridge. He ran with the maximum speed, which he could manage and arrived home after five minutes instead of fifteen minutes as always. Didn't even bother to change, Shuichi headed toward the kitchen and prepare for the meal that night.  
  
***  
  
Yuki arrived to his apartment at six that evening. The first thing, which he noticed was the smell of food someone was cooking. He didn't have enough courage to look into his kitchen. In fact, he was very afraid of what he will see in his precious kitchen. Having no other choice, Yuki stepped into his kitchen, his worry was confirmed when he saw the pink hair, violet eyes demon who was busy to cook in his once spotless kitchen. The demon turned to face him with his angel smile.  
  
"Welcome home, Yuki. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Said Shuichi with an angelic voice.  
  
Yuki was speechless. He was looking around his kitchen again. The rice was everywhere. The dirty port was lying messily on the sink. That was not all, the waste food was all around the table and of cource, the floor had to count as well.  
  
"What are you doing in my kitchen?" Yuki asked after a good ten minute staring at his kitchen.  
  
"Oh, don't you see it? I am cooking for our dinner. Now, don't annoy me, just go and take a rest. Dinner will serve after twenty minutes. Why don't you take a shower before that?" A very innocent smile was on his face when he said that.  
  
Once again, Yuki was speechless. He couldn't say anything. Shuichi was so cute, so innocent when he did that. Every time, every single time the baka did that, he always gave in and it had happened again. He wanted to be angry and shouted at his lover but nothing came out and his anger had came down when Shuichi smile at him. What he was hoping right now was the food wouldn't kill him today. He could go to the hospital to check tomorrow. He decided to leave Shuichi alone for now.  
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes later, his name was called out and he was ready to face the most horrible thing had happened during his peaceful life. He still remembered the last time the pink head tried to cook, his kitchen had nearly burned and the food had made him stay in the hospital for one day. He didn't mention it to Shuichi because he knew the singer would cry and that was what he didn't want to see, the hurtful eyes wasn't suite on Shuichi's face. Now he had to deal with it again. He hoped, after twenty minute of praying to whatever gods he could remember, he would be ok for the night. Slowly, he walked his way to where Shuichi was waiting. Remind himself to keep his cool even if Shuichi had broken down his apartment.  
  
***  
  
Shuichi was very excited. He had cooked dinner for Yuki and now he was preparing for it. Light up the candle, he looked at the table dreamily, a candle dinner for two, he had hoped for it for a longest time. He couldn't wait to look at Yuki's face when he saw this. He called for his lover after that and Yuki appeared a minute later.  
  
***  
  
When Yuki opened the door, an unexpect sigh had great him. Shuichi was standing near the table, which was next to the balcony instead of its usual place in the dinning room. The candle was lightened and Shuichi was standing next to it with his angle smile. The white light of the candle had made Shuichi became an untouchable object. It liked Yuki was facing a true angle himself. He just stood there and looked at his lover, too afraid to move, too afraid to break the magnificent scene in front of him.  
  
"Yuki, hurry, everything is ready waiting for you. The food will be cold if you don't stop staring at me" The looked on his lover's face was all he had hoped for.  
  
"I am coming." Yuki said. He was embracing. He knew he had stood there like a fool but how could he do anything else when he saw Shuichi at that moment. He had fallen hard for the pink head.  
  
Yuki sat down when he moved to the table and Shuichi took the opposite sit. Shuichi was very happy and curious of his lover reaction when he tried his special curry.  
  
"You should try the food Yuki. I made it especial for you. I named it "Yuki and Shuichi special curry dish". You will like it" Shuichi said hopefully  
  
Oh, yeah. I am too busy to staring at Shuichi and I forget all about the food. It looks nice but I hope it is alright. Please god, I pray for your protection. Please don't abandon me now. Yuki thought.  
  
Of all the time, god chose this time not listen to him. Even Yuki prayed for a thousands time, his future had set at this very moment. When Yuki and Shuichi started to eat their food, an explosion had taken place and everything they could see was blackness before their eyes.  
  
***  
  
The first thing Yuki saw when he regained conscious was the broken down table next to him. Looking around, he noticed that the room was fill with smoke so he couldn't look at anything in his room clearly. He was wondering how long had he been black out and where was Shuichi at that time when he noticed that there was something strange going on with his body but he decided to ignore it because he heard a voice really near him. It wasn't Shuichi's voice but it was familiar enough. He couldn't point out whose voice was that. The shadow was moving to face him, when he tried to stand up and looked at who he thought was Shuichi, he came to face with the one face he could never think of. He was facing no other than Yuki Eiri, himself. He looked up at the eyes, which were staring at him and for a minute it turned panic, continued with a loud voice and thunk the body hit the floor again.  
  
To be continue.  
  
Please tell me what do you think about this. 


	2. part 2

This fic is humor, not drama. I have it wrong last time.  
  
Gravitation isn't mine. (I wish Yuki can me mine)  
  
It is special curry again. I hope you can enjoy this chapter. ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yuki stood there in silence.  
  
This has to be a nightmare, he didn't see himself standing in front of him just a moment ago. Yes, that right, this is a dream and when I wake up, everything will be the same again. That's it. He convinced himself but  
  
"NO THIS CAN'T BE TRUE" the whole building could hear that.  
  
He turned to look at the mirror and the face of Shuichi was stared back at him. For the first time of his life, he felt panic and FAINT.  
  
***  
  
Shuichi and Yuki were facing each other in the living room. Silence. They didn't know what to say, how to make a sound.  
  
"Tell me Shuichi, why did this happened?" Yuki asked in a very Shuichi's voice  
  
"I don't know, Yuki, I really don't know." A crying Shuichi was talking.  
  
Yuki was looking at himself crying. He just couldn't stand it. The handsome, super cool writer as himself was crying. Even it was Shuichi in his body but he didn't dare to look at the sight. It was so annoying and embracing as well. He wouldn't let anybody see this. Definitely NOT.  
  
"What did you put into the curry. It should be the curry, why else did the explosive happened when we eat the curry. And STOP CRYING. I don't want to see myself crying." Irritating Yuki said.  
  
"Neither do I but Yuki I can't control it. What should I do, Yuki?" Shuichi was crying harder.  
  
"Ok, I won't shout at you but answer my question. What did you do to the curry?" Yuki was defeated. He looked at Shuichi and sigh. Do I look like that when he cry? I have to make sure that I will never cry again. This is killing me. Thought Yuki.  
  
"I can't remember Yuki. I think I put carrots, potatoes, tomatoes, mushrooms, onions, melons, pork, beef and chicken. I think that's all. It should be really healthy with all of them." Shuichi was trying to count and remember what did he put into the curry.  
  
"You WHAT? Do you want to have us kill? If I eat it, I won't survive the other day a life." A very angry Yuki, in Shuichi's body said that.  
  
"I am sorry Yuki. I only want to make you happy. Beside Hiro said that the curry will be really good if I put a lot of healthy food in there." Still crying Shuichi said that. He was hugging his knee but it was too uncomfortable when you were in a body which taller than you at least 20 cm. If anybody knew them was there now, they should be amazed when they saw that Yuki is crying his heart out and Shuichi was shouting at him. A very rare sight, which you couldn't have seen in a normal occasion.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CRYING." Yuki shout again. He didn't want to shout but it was really difficult to control your anger if you were him. "Oh, dear, are you going to believe everything Hiro said? Do you have any common sense? Now, does there any curry left?" asked Yuki hopefully.  
  
"No, we've used all of that." Shuichi answered. He was afraid of what was going to happen now.  
  
All hope had shatter.  
  
"That's it Shuichi, get out now. I don't want to see you now." For a second he had forgot that Shuichi was in his body.  
  
"But Yuki, please, it is in the middle of the night where should I go and you shouldn't want your body wondering around and have nowhere to go, should you?" Shuichi begged.  
  
Yuki looked down at his knee and saw himself holding his knee and crying. Yuki couldn't say anything and holed his forehead.  
  
Oh man, how can I look at myself like that? How can I fall this low? I shouldn't let Shuichi cry now. I never think I can cry that hard. He is right, I shouldn't let myself wondering around like that.  
  
"You can stay but make sure to make the same curry the first thing tomorrow and no work tomorrow. I don't want anybody to know about this. Understand." He said after a while thinking.  
  
"Thank you Yuki, I will do that." And Shuichi smiled.  
  
Yuki looked at himself smiling. He didn't know that he could smile like that, so beautiful and innocent, the real smile. The smile which was taken away when he killed his sensei. Shuichi could make the darkness inside Yuki disappear with his smile. He truly was Yuki's angle.  
  
"Yuki, do you know that, it is really great when I see myself like that." A now very happy Shuichi talked.  
  
"But not for me. I don't want to see myself crying."  
  
"I don't want to see Yuki cry, too so I am going to be cheerful from now on. I want to see Yuki smiling face even it is not really you and it is just for a short time but at least I can feel that Yuki is happy and Yuki is smiling." Shuichi answered.  
  
Yuki was speechless. He wanted to smile for Shuichi, he wanted to make Shuichi happy too. Maybe, just maybe he could get his smile back after this incidence. He knew the only one thing the pink head wanted the most was for him to be happy.  
  
And I didn't look that bad when I am smiling. Thought Yuki  
  
To be continue. 


	3. part 3

Sorry you guy, this chapter took too long to update, I was so busy last month but it is alright now, I am on a vacation. That mean loads of update....  
  
I will definitely finish my story because I am really annoy when I read an unfinished story before so there is no way I will leave it half way.  
  
Enjoy this chapter. More will come soon. Promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Special curry  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day arrived in light speed. Yuki woke up from the most terrible night of his life just to feel the warm body snug against his. Looking down, he saw a peaceful sight of sleeping Shuichi, more accurate, he saw himself lying there with a smile still on his face. A light smile appeared on Yuki's face before he decided it was the time for Shuichi to wake up.  
  
"Wake up, baka. You still have a lot of thing to do today." Yuki said when he kicked Shuichi out of the bed. For a moment, he forgot that, it was his body he was kicking. Lucky for him, Shuichi wasn't as fit as him that explained why he couldn't kick the body next to him out of the bed.  
  
"Good morning, Yuki." Shuichi yawned, eyes still half closed. He sad up and looked around, for a moment he stared at Yuki and "Ahhhhhhhhhhh, there is a ghost here, HELP ME YUKI......" he hold his pillow and ran around the room. Apparently, he had forgotten all about what happened the day before.  
  
"Shut up, baka. Are you trying to make me deaf?" Yuki was holding his ears, trying his hardest to stop the sound of Shuichi's voice.  
  
Shuichi blinked and realized his mistake. "Oh yeah, it is you, Yuki. For a moment, I have thought that I've done something terribly wrong and make my own ghost chases after me."  
  
Taking out a paper fan from nowhere, Yuki hit Shuichi on the head. "What are you so happy about? If you are not going to make that curry of your soon, I swear that what you think will become reality."  
  
"But Yuki, I like this body. Can we stay like this for awhile?" Shuichi said happily but he made a mistake by looking at Yuki's now purple eyes. He could read in those eyes a very dangerous message "Oppose me now and you will die. I don't care it is my body that you are in." For a minute, he was happy because Yuki was in his body right now, or else, the golden eyes would kill him for sure. But his first priority at that moment was to calm the very pissed Yuki down.  
  
"I will make it right away but we have to buy the food first and I have to call K to tell him that I wouldn't come today." Shuichi said in a very nervous voice.  
  
"Ok, you will call K and I will go and buy the food. I do not trust you with that body so stay quiet at home. I want you to be here when I come back." Yuki warned.  
  
"Don't worry Yuki, I will do just as you say." Shuichi looked up to face Yuki but instead, he saw the ceiling. Realizing his mistake, he looked down really fast. Fast enough to notice a very disturb sight in Yuki's eyes.  
  
Grasp his car key, Yuki headed for the door but before he could reach the door, Shuichi stopped him.  
  
"Uh, Yuki, do you really think you can drive your car in this condition?" for the first time that day, Shuichi said something reasonable.  
  
Realizing what Shuichi mean but didn't want to admit that, he said "Of course, I am not going to drive my car now. There is no chance that I leave my precious car with you like this." And he left.  
  
"Whatever you are saying Yuki, there is always a spear key." An evil smile on his face, Shuichi said when Yuki closed the door. After all it wasn't everyday that you could find yourself in the other people's body, much less it was your lover who happened to have an awesome car and cool personality.  
  
Fifteen minute later, Shuichi was driving Yuki's car to NG recorder. Opening the Bad Luck music to the top volume. Yuki, I didn't know that you collect all of my CD and put it here. Shuichi though happily, he was singing follow the music but his voice was so difference when he sang in Yuki's body. There is no way I can let this chance slip away. I have to show everybody how cute Yuki can be. With the mission in hand, Shuichi forgot everything that Yuki had said earlier.  
  
Arriving twenty minutes later, he was still singing on his way to the rehearsal room. It attracted most of the staff attention. Firstly, it was rarely for Yuki came and visited. Secondly, Yuki NEVER sang and acted so happy. There should be something really wrong. Like that's not enough, Shuichi decided to do what he usually did whenever he came in. "Good morning, everybody." Shuichi smiled widely. The Yuki they knew never say hello but this Yuki EVEN smile. And that did it, all the staff FAINT that instance. Looking at the result, Shuichi laughed harder. He couldn't wait until he met everyone else.  
  
After making half of the staff faint and the other half turn into stone, Shuichi arrived at his destination, the rehearsal room. Before he could open the door, he heard his name was mentioned so decided to hear what the other was talking about, he stood there and listened.  
  
"When do you think he will arrive?" Shuichi could here Sakano's voice clearly outside of the room.  
  
"I don't care. He is always late." Answer Suguru.  
  
"I should have a word with him later on, maybe some bullet can do the job" K was holding his up gun.  
  
"I wish he would be on time once in a while." Said Suguru annoying.  
  
"I agree, I WISH he can be more serious." Hiro said at last.  
  
Shuichi listened for what his friend was talking from outside. A splendid ideal suddenly pop up into his little brain. "If a serious Shuichi is what you want, then a serious Shuichi is what you get. Be careful what you wish for Hiro." Fixing himself outside of the room, he was trying his hardest to act like Yuki and keep his face as cool as his lover.  
  
To be continue,  
  
That's it for today. More will come in a day or two. What will happened next?????? Oh, if it is not too much trouble, pleazzze drop a hint or two. That will be helpful. Bye for now. Love ya all 


	4. part 4

Here is the new chapter as I promise. Enjoy. Thank for all the review. I love it and It always make me so happy. To know that there is people who like the story.  
  
Special Curry  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hiro was talking about Shuichi when an unexpected Yuki entered the room. That was rarely for the novelist to be there the first thing in the morning no wonder why the first thing came to their head was something must had happened to Shuichi. Couldn't wait till for Yuki to start, Hiro started with a question due to the worry in his heart.  
  
"Why are you here? Is there anything happened to Shuichi?"  
  
The look on his friend face could make Shuichi die in laugh any other time but not today. After all, he had a mission and now, he had to act like Yuki. That was difficult enough. Making sure that he was in control, he spoke in a very Yuki like:  
  
"Nothing happened to that baka." Ouch, that's hurt. Calling yourself a baka and all. Shuichi was crying in his heart.  
  
"He is lazy around the house and trying to cook some curry now. You should do something about him." He hurried out of the room before the other could ask any other question. After getting out of the room, Shuichi went to the corner and broke down laughing. He couldn't wait to see what the other will do but now he had to go back to the house before Yuki returned and discovered that he had gone.  
  
***  
  
Back into the room, where he just left. The other was standing in dazed. K was the first one who broke the silence.  
  
"Was it just me or Yuki look .. Strange today?"  
  
"No, it wasn't just you. I can sense that he was trying to hold back his laugh. Can anybody tell me that I am not crazy." Hiro replied  
  
"No, you are not crazy. Did Shuichi poison him or something?" Suguru said. (AN: close enough.)  
  
"Ahhhhhh, anybody, please help me. Everything has gone crazy around here." Sakano was crying while banging his head to the wall.  
  
Everyone looked at him with a boredom eyes and went back to discuss their own matter.  
  
"Why did Yuki come all the way and tell us just that?" Suguru was questioning.  
  
"No ideal. Should we come and check in out?" Hiro was at lost. Everything seems abnormal this morning. No, to be exact, it stared when the strange Yuki walked through that door.  
  
"No, you guy carry on with your practice. I am going to look for him. I will not allow anyone to be lazy around like that and my lover here want to do an exercise this morning." K said while holding his gun closed to this face.  
  
***  
  
Shuichi arrived at the house twenty minutes later, thank goodness that there was no traffic jam at that time or else he gonna dead for sure. Not that he could live for long after Yuki knew what he just did.  
  
Five minutes later, Yuki walked into the house with a full of supply in hand.  
  
"Are you trying to buy the whole store Yuki? With this much food, we can eat for at least a month without any worry." Shuichi came to help Yuki out. Wow, it feel so good in this body, I can feel Yuki's strength. I really begin to like this body. Don't wanna give it back.....  
  
"Knowing you, you will surely said that we are missing this or that and then finding a reason not cooking that curry so you can have fun another day"  
  
Oops, how can he know that? So close, yet so far, Yuki. Not another day but another life.  
  
Yuki looked at Shuichi suspected. "Don't ever think about you don't want to return it."  
  
Shuichi started to laugh nervously. How can he know what I am thinking?  
  
"No, of course not. How can I think like that? Yuki is Yuki and I am me. There is no way to change that."  
  
"You better not or I am going to kill you for that." If look could kill, Shuichi could be dead at any moment.  
  
"No, of course not. I didn't even think about it." liar, Shuichi. It is all in your head just a moment ago.  
  
"Good. Now, start to cook." Yuki got the cigarette out of his pocket and started to smoke. All of this had gotten into his nerve, a cigarette should calm him down.  
  
"Yuki, can you not smoke while you are in my body?" Shuichi begged.  
  
"You want me to smoke or kill you? Your choice." He replied coldly.  
  
"Smoke as much as you like." And he ran off to the kitchen. Scary, I have never seen his face like that. Better do as he said or there won't be a tomorrow for me. sweating like mad. Shuichi started to do his work. I wonder what will happened if he knew what I just did. an image of Yuki threw him off the building. Shouldn't be that bad an image of Yuki drove his car over him again and again. Yuki isn't that cruel. An image of himself naked in the fridge There is no way it could fit me An image of Yuki holding a knife and cut him piece by piece. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I don't want to think about it. Yuki forgives me." Shuichi was holding his head and crying out loud.  
  
"Forgive you for what?" Yuki asked from the door.  
  
"Ah, what are you doing there?" A present of his lover scared the heart out of him. There is no way he could know what I thought so calm down Shuichi.  
  
"Forgive you for what?" Yuki asked again.  
  
"No, nothing. I just want to ask you to forgive me because I cooked that curry." Shuichi found a quick reason to answer Yuki. He tried to smile his best but a person could look at him and told he was nervous. And Yuki noticed it too. He didn't like what he saw. Seeing himself all nervous and crying like that, did he even know how to say sorry? And today, he could hear himself saying sorry and sorry again.  
  
"I will forgive you if you can cook this curry today. And if I know you have done something behind my back, without I knowing. I WILL KILL YOU."  
  
A tension was created in the room.  
  
"I wouldn't dare." He is joking, he is joking. He is not going to kill me Shuichi was comfort himself but the look on the author's face wasn't joking and he knew that.  
  
"You have better not." Yuki said dangerously. Shuichi saved by the doorbell.  
  
"Who could come at this time? Forget it, we are not going to opened that door in this condition." Suddenly remember something, Yuki asked  
  
"Did you call NG and said that you are not coming?" Yuki looked at Shuichi and wait for the answer.  
  
The singer stood like the child got catch when he did something bad. He didn't know how to reply. The doorbell was still ringing.  
  
"Did you?" Yuki asked again. The doorbell was still ringing.  
  
"I.." Sweating. He was started to sweat. The doorbell was still ringing.  
  
"DID YOU?" He was losing his temper. The doorbell STOPPED ringing.  
  
I can't say I did because K probably outside and there is noway...  
  
BANG  
  
Shuichi and Yuki looked at the door and saw the locked was gone and the door slowly opened.  
  
To be continue,  
  
That's it for today. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. It is 2:30 a.m. now. Gotta go to sleep first. I will write more tomorrow. Hopefully there will be the other chapter done. See ya in a day or two. Love ya all 


End file.
